Alexis Cara Hallow
by Addicted789
Summary: Hermione gets a shock on her 17th birthday, who is she really? How does it concern a certain blonde haired slytherin? My first story, please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I know I've changed a few things but I re-read the first couple chapters and they bored me lol. Hopefully this is ok, I know where I am heading with this story now. =]

Disclaimer: sadly J.K Rowling owns it all...i'm just borrowing her characters =P

Chapter One

Hermione awoke to sun streaming through her curtains and stretched lazily. She smiled as she remembered what day it was, 21st July, her birthday. More importantly however, it was the day she was of age to use magic outside school. Smiling happily she sat up and went to the bathroom to take her morning shower. She mulled over her thoughts as she let the hot water run over her.

So much had happened in the last 2 years at school; Dumbledore's army, Umbridge, and Sirius' death. But worst of all, the appearance of death eaters at Hogwarts resulting in Dumbledore's death. She still couldn't believe that the headmaster had gone. Dumbledore had always been an inspiration to her and Hermione had been shocked when Harry had told her of Snape's betrayal. Dumbledore had trusted Snape unconditionally. It had only been a month and she was still deeply upset, but tried to put on a brave face to appease her parents.

This year at school was going to be difficult. Harry, Ron and Hermione had argued and finally (although grudgingly) let Professor McGonagall in on the secret of the horcruxes. They did need help and Dumbledore had always trusted the woman. Harry had been furious when the Professor had told them that under no circumstances would she allow the three of them to disappear and search alone. But after a bit of reasoning from Hermione he had finally agreed. She personally thought that the threat McGonagall made about locking them in the dungeons with the Slytherins if they did not return also helped. Now that was a thought to make them shudder!

Finishing her shower, she dried her hair with her wand and made her way downstairs to greet her parents. They were sitting at the kitchen table whispering eagerly as their daughter approached.

"She should have been told before now, how are we going to break it to her?" Her mum said, but got no reply from her husband as he was staring wide eyed at the doorway where Hermione was standing.

"Tell who what?" Hermione asked confused. Her parents were talking as if they were hiding something, which wasn't like them at all.

"Err…" her dad mumbled before looking to his wife for her to explain.

"You see…well…um…read this." She said as she held out a letter for Hermione.

_Dearest daughter,_

_I assume if you are reading this letter then Mr and Mrs Granger have already told you that you were adopted at birth for your own protection. As you are now of age, we feel it is more suitable for you to finally return as you are more able to defend yourself. We will explain everything when we see you again but please know we only did this for your own good. We know times have been hard and are so sorry for all you have been through. We are all just glad you are safe. Please do us the pleasure of meeting us at Hallow Manor at 2pm. We have arranged with the ministry to set up a floo connection for this time. We would love it if you could stay with us until Hogwarts starts again on the 1st September. Congratulations on your birthday daughter._

_Eagerly awaiting your return,_

_Liliana, James and Thomas Hallow_

Hermione didn't know what to say when she had finished the letter.

"I…I'm adopted?" She spluttered shocked. Her parents just nodded, not knowing what to say.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked hurt.

"We were told not to Mione, your parents told us it would be much safer for you to be kept in the dark." Her father replied.

"Honey, you know that we will love you no matter what, you've been our daughter for 17 years, nothing is going to change that." Her mum said.

At this Hermione nodded before replying, "I know, it's just unexpected."

Her mum got up and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Come on, let's go and open your presents." She said as she led Hermione into the living room, where her presents were waiting on the couch.

They all sat down as usual as Hermione started opening all her gifts and cards. She picked up a lumpy package that looked as if a whole roll of selotape was holding it together. This has to be from Ron she thought as she unwrapped it, and grinned as she brought out a diary. She had been eyeing it for the last few Hogsmeade trips and still had not bought it. It was black with red flowers on the front, there was a little square in the corner, which acted as a finger print reader and only allowed the owner of the diary to open it. She turned to her next gift, which was slightly better wrapped. She opened it eagerly and pulled out yet another book with the words, Magical Hair Taming Tricks. She laughed as she put Ginny's gift aside and opened another. From Harry she got a bag, which was a bit like a Mary Poppins bag. Meaning you could put numerous things inside it and not feel the weight of it Her parents had bought her a heart shaped necklace, as well as clothes and CD's. She smiled and said, "Thanks mum, dad, I love them." The Grangers hugged their daughter tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'd best go and get ready," Hermione told them, "It's nearly 1.00pm now."

Her parents nodded and smiled as she made her way up stairs.

Hermione didn't have a clue what to wear as she searched through her cupboards. Pulling on some jeans and a jumper, she tied her hair up and set to work packing her trunk. It didn't take too long to place all her books in the bottom and put some clothes in, especially with the use of magic.

She picked up Crookshanks who was curled up on her pillow and with a flick levitated her trunk.

Her dad smiled when she reached the bottom of the stairs. He was glad his daughter was now able to use magic and could lift the awfully heavy trunk. Every year they had struggled getting the thing downstairs. Probably because of all the books she had packed inside.

She gave her parents one last hug and told them she would write before picking up her emergency floo powder.

"Hallow Manor," she said as she was whisked away in the green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the whirling sensation stopped, Hermione anxiously scanned the extravagant room before her. To say it was big would be an understatement; it seemed as if it stretched on for miles. It also looked homely with the light green walls and wooden floor. She was brought out of her inspection by a small high-pitched voice.

"Miss has returned!" Squealed the small house elf before her. "I am Trixie miss, it is good to have you back. I will show you to your parents, leave your case and Coco will take them to your room. And your er…cat." Crookshanks was hissing at the house elf. Hermione placed him on the floor and he stalked off.

"Just this way miss." Hermione followed the elf nervously and partly shocked. She should have known there would be house elves, it was a manor after all.

"Trixie," she asked, stopping the elf. "Are you well cared for here? I mean do you like serving my er...family." The elf looked shocked. "Of course Miss, the master and mistress are the most wonderful people. And they even give Trixie a day off a week!" She squeaked. "I'm a very lucky elf, look at my clothes. I serve them willingly." And Hermione did look. Trixie had on a neat shirt and skirt with an apron on top. This made Hermione feel much better, surely they couldn't be too bad if they treated their elf like this. She smiled, "lead on then please, Trixie."

They walked down the corridor and stopped outside a huge door. Trixie knocked and poked her head round the door. "She has arrived master."

"Oh good, please show her in," came a man's voice and Hermione nervously entered alongside Trixie.

"Thank you Trixie, you can return to your other duties now," a beautiful witch smiled. Before focusing on Hermione. "My dear, you are beautiful." Hermione blushed, she wasn't used to such compliments.

"Thank you." She replied politely. Hermione studied her mother quietly, her hair flowed in perfect waves down her back and was almost black. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly as she took in the sight of her daughter. She turned her eyes to her father next and took in his unruly brown hair, so much like Hermione's own. Next she looked at the young man standing beside his father. His hair was a mix between dark like his mothers and bushy like his fathers. This must be Thomas, she thought. He looked to be about the same age as her and she wondered if he was her twin. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when her mother spoke.

"Alexis, or should I say Hermione. Welcome home." She exclaimed as she ran up to her and gathered her in a bone-crushing hug. Her father walked over next to give her a hug. "I'm glad your back," he whispered, squeezing her tight. Thomas looked awkward, but had a tentative smile on his face. She smiled back and stood waiting for her parents to speak. She didn't have to wait long though.

"Come and sit, we will explain everything to you." Smiled her father, and led her to one of the pristine couches.

"You must understand that you were both born in a very dangerous time." Her mother started to explain. "You Know Who was very powerful and considered everything to be a threat. Your father narrowly escaped after he refused to join the death eaters."

"Your mother was expecting you at the time and it was widely known she was to have twins. You Know Who was very interested in you both, we still don't know why. On the night of your birth, Albus Dumbledore came and advised us to pretend that one of you was still born. He took Hermione away and placed her at a muggle orphanage." Her father explained.

"Now, you were adopted by the Granger's, I'm sorry, but it was the only option at the time and I hope your childhood was not too horrible. We have missed you, every single day since then." Her mother said quietly, tears threatening to fall from her anguished eyes.

"It's ok, I understand it had to be done and my childhood was wonderful." Hermione replied. "The Granger's really cared for me and treated me as their own."

Their father spoke, "I'm glad they took good care of you, they are in my debt. Now you may be wondering why we chose to wait this long to tell you. We were convinced that You Know Who's downfall was just temporary and we were right. Dumbledore's passing came as a great shock. He was the only one he was afraid of. With the exception of Harry Potter, of course. We saw in the prophet that you were at the ministry with Harry when You Know Who appeared. And also just recently, at the school when the death eaters broke in. I am so glad you are safe, but me and your mother are unsure if it would be safe for you to return to Hogwarts this year. We have some brochures for Beauxbatons."

"NO!" Hermione shouted, startling her parents. "I need to be at Hogwarts this year. Harry needs my help. Dumbledore left us an extremely important task."

"Hermione dear, the death eaters broke in last year. Hogwarts is no longer safe. And with Albus gone the threat is even more." Her father replied gently.

"I know that, Professor McGonagall has taken over as head mistress and has destroyed the cabinet that allowed the death eaters into the school. That was their only way in. Extra safety measures have also been added so Hogwarts is still the safest place to be!" Hermione pleaded. "And don't forget, I am of age now and can decide where I want to go myself."

"I agree with Hermione, we are of age. I would like to go to Hogwarts with my sister." Thomas butt in.

Their parents sighed. "We will think on what you have said. But I am not promising anything. We just want you both to be safe." Liliana told her children gently.

The twins nodded in agreement. "I noticed before that you called me Alexis. Is that my birth name?"

"James you eejit!" Her mother exclaimed. "Yes dear it is, although the name Hermione suits you very well if you wish to keep that. Of course, on all official documents it will be Alexis Cara Hallow."

"Yes, that would be ok," Hermione smiled.

"Perhaps I should show Hermione around the place?" Thomas asked.

Their mother beamed. "But, of course! Remember, tea will be served for 6pm. Have fun."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Hermione felt awkward as she walked with her brother down the hallway. It had been an overwhelming day to say the least, and the thought of having a brother made her smile. She had wished for a sibling every year when blowing out her candles.

"So Hermione, welcome to our fathers haven." Thomas announced as he opened a huge

door. Hermione gasped and walked in the room in a daze, looking happily at the sheer amount of books.

Thomas chuckled, "Just like father."

They sat down at a table in the centre of the room.

"So a bit of a shock then? I mean all of this, not just the books." Thomas asked smiling.

"Yea, you could say that, I'm still trying to process it." She answered, "When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago, although all they would tell me was that I had a twin sister, I'm glad that we finally know the truth."

"Yeah, It's weird you know? I always hated being a single child. It just feels….right now." Hermione replied.

"Awh, don't get soppy on me sis." Thomas smirked. "So what's Hogwarts like anyway? I'm excited to go."

"Do you think they will agree to let us?" Hermione asked. "They didn't sound too sure before."

"Of course they will. Give them a day or two and they will see we are right. Plus we will be going anyway. They can't stop us."

"I suppose, I just don't want to disappoint them, we've just really met." Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, there is no way you could disappoint them. Dumbledore has kept them up to date with all your achievements. Helping Harry Potter with; the Philosophers Stone, the basilisk, Sirius Black, the Triwizard tournament, and the fight at the ministry. They are really proud of all you have done, I am too."

Hermione blushed. "I did what I had to do."

"Exactly, that's why you need to go back. This task you have to do is important isn't it?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah, it is. Very." She answered. They were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Anyway, I know you are in Gryffindor, _"Where dwell the brave at heart" _Thomas mocked.

"And what is wrong with that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Only that, you might be brave but with bravery comes recklessness and sometimes stupidity." Thomas laughed.

"Fine, what house would you be In then?" She asked.

"Slytherin, like mum and dad."

Hermione spluttered. "Mum and dad were in Slytherin?"

"Yes, I have to say they are very cunning, ambitious, resourceful and of course pure blooded. The perfect Slytherins."

"But Slytherins are evil!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Not all, if every witch or wizard in Slytherin was bad there would be loads more death eaters. There have been good Slytherins, our parents included." Thomas argued.

"But still…" Hermione trailed off, at a loss of what to say.

"We will see when I get to Hogwarts." Thomas told her. "Now let me give you the tour."

Hermione agreed and followed her brother out of the room. They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the house. It was huge and Hermione was sure she would get lost in it. They were interrupted by Trixie.

"Dinner is served master and misses." The tiny house elf squeaked.

"Thank you, Trixie. Can you please tell my mother that we will be along shortly?" Thomas asked nicely.

She followed Thomas silently to the dining room where she sat across from him. Her mother was seated to her left and her father at the head of the table.

"How did the tour go dear?" Liliana asked her daughter.

"It was fun," Hermione replied eagerly. "I can't believe all the books there are in the library."

"They are yours too, feel free to take whatever you like." Their father smiled at her. He was glad at least one of his children shared his love of books.

Hermione beamed. She did love books.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Dinner was lovely and they ate quietly. When they were all full they retired to the sitting room.

"Hermione dear, we have invited Xenophilius Lovegood from the Quibbler and his daughter round tomorrow to ask a few questions and write an article. We would prefer everyone to read the facts out of that than the rubbish the daily prophet spits out. Is that ok with you?" Liliana smiled at her daughter .

"Yes of course, that makes a lot of sense. I'm actually friends with Luna. We met last year." Hermione replied smiling. "It will be nice to see her."

"Well that's even better than we thought then." Her father smiled. "Also we were thinking of having a ball before you return to school. It will give Thomas a chance to get to know some of your friends before you both start school. And also for you to meet some more of your family."

"And most of them are crazy," Thomas whispered to her under his breath, causing Hermione to smile.

"That sounds like a good plan," Hermione smiled. "Speaking of, may I please be excused to go and write to Harry and Ron? They will be angry to hear it from anyone else."

"Of course dear, Thomas will show you to your room." James said motioning to his son. Hermione once again followed her brother out of the room and to her quarters, where he left her to write her letters in peace. She didn't take in much of the room as she strode over to a desk, which sat in the far corner and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny_

_Thank you all for my presents. That bag will come in very handy carrying all my books Harry. And Ron, thank you for the diary, I've wanted it for ages! Ginny thanks for the book, it made me laugh. I will have to look through it for a hairstyle for my ball…._

_Speaking of… I found out this morning that I am adopted. It was a huge shock. I'm still trying to take it all in now! This afternoon I met my biological parents and twin brother Thomas. They are really nice and Thomas is starting at Hogwarts in September. I really hope that you will all like him._

_So I'm afraid I won't make it to the burrow this summer. But I will see you at my ball if not before then. I'll be in touch!_

_With love, your best friend_

_Hermione…. A.K.A Alexis Cara Hallow_

_xoxox_

She left the note on her desk to send in the morning and finally gazed at her room. It was exquisite; the walls were a teal colour, which went perfectly with white drapes on her four-poster bed and windows. The carpet looked extremely soft and she took her shoes off and marvelled at the feel of it on her feet.

There were two other doors, which turned out to be a large bathroom and a walk in closet. She marvelled at the size of it. Her clothes would not even take up half the space in the wardrobe. She decided to unpack quickly and get it out of the way. "Accio trunk," she said and her trunk came flying through the door. She opened it up and started putting her clothes on the shelves and hangers. Leaving some pyjamas out she went to the bathroom and changed, before crawling into her new bed. It had been a very tiring day and she fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Hermione awoke and stretched sleepily. Taking in her surroundings she smiled. It had been a very overwhelming day yesterday and she was looking forward to seeing Luna today. At least Luna was normal. She snorted, well maybe not normal but familiar. Crookshanks was lying next to her on the bed. And glared at her when she tried to pat him. She took back her hand and sighed. At least he hadn't got lost in the huge house.

Getting up she had a nice long shower and changed. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and patted her hair down….it sprang straight back up as usual. She would have to look in the book Ginny had gotten her. Coming out of the bathroom she saw Hedwig sitting on her desk proudly. She also noticed the letters she wrote were not there and must have been sent off in the night.

"Hey there girl," she cooed going to the owl. "Do you have a letter for me?" The owl extended her leg and Hermione untied two bits of parchment.

_Hermione,_

_Did someone catch you off guard with a confundus charm? What the hell are you on about?_

_Sorry Mione, Ron's having trouble accepting your new er...everything. He can't wrap his mind around it, you know what he's like. Just give Ron give him a couple days for it to sink in. How are you anyway? It must have come as a real shock! Hell, I'm in shock. But as long as they are nice then I'm happy for you. What's your brother like? Is he a bookworm too? I don't think I could cope with two! I'm only joking, I'm sure if he's anything like you then we will get on fine. ! Let me know about this ball. We will all definitely be there! _

_Write back when you can Mione._

_Love Harry and Ron x_

Hermione smiled at the letter and read the next.

_Hermione/Alexis,_

_I bet you are so freaked out. I would be too. What's it like though? How are they? Hope they aren't mean. We will miss you this summer Mione. It really won't be the same. I'm looking forward to your ball, mum said she would buy me a new dress! I'll have to get one that will make all the boys drool…or maybe just one boy in particular =P Let me know what's going on though =]_

_Love Ginny xxx_

She finished Ginny's letter and placed it on her desk with the other, smiling. She loved her friends and was glad that they were being so supportive…except Ron. He was so hot headed. But he would come around…eventually. She wrote back quickly and also wrote a letter to her parents...well the Grangers.

She heard someone knocking on her door. Opening it she saw Thomas.

"Are you ready for breakfast then dear sister? I'll show you the way down if you like?" Thomas smiled.

"Oh yes please." Hermione replied eagerly and followed him out of the room.

They walked in companionable silence down the stairs and along the corridor. It was amazing how comfortable she felt in his presence.

Breakfast was also a quiet affair which suited Hermione fine. It was a change from Ron stuffing his face and trying to speak at the same time.

"The Lovegood's will be round in about 20 minutes Hermione. They will just ask a few questions and write the article, so it's nothing to worry about." Lilliana smiled.

"Yeah that's fine," Hermione agreed. "Should I get changed or…" She trailed off, not knowing if her jeans and v-neck jumper were suitable.

"You look wonderful darling. Aslong as you're comfortable, we want everyone to see the real you." Her mother replied.

Hermione blushed, "Er.. ok then."

They chatted away until Trixie announced visitors. Hermione felt quite nervous. All her school mates would soon be reading about her personal life.

"Luna, how are you?" Hermione exclaimed as her friend appeared in the dining room. She got up and gave her a hug.

"Oh, i'm fine Hermione. But this morning one of my father's reporters informed us that he couldn't find any evidence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkac! But when I finish school next summer I'm going to go and find them myself. But how are you?" Luna said dreamily.

"I'm fine, i guess." She replied.

Hermione's parents looked extremely confused but shrugged and made the introductions to Luna's father.

They all sat around the table.

"So, Hermione. Have you decided what name you will be taking on?" Xenophilius started.

"Well," she started. "I've always been known as Hermione so i would like to keep that. But i think i will take on the Hallow name, the same as my family."

"What about your middle name?" Her mother asked. "Cara, it means beloved."

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Hermione Cara Hallow."

"So, how did you feel when you found out you were adopted?" Xenophilius continued.

Hermione thought about her answer. "Well at first I was a bit distraught. I mean I thought the Grangers were my family and in all respects they still are. But when I found out I had another family, I just felt like everything fell into place I guess. My family have explained their decision and i am happy with it."

The questions continued for a while and Hermione answered them eagerly. Finally they posed for a couple of pictures and it was all done.

"The interview will be in the next issue of the Quibbler. We will of course send you a copy and hope you like it." Xenophilius said.

"Well I guess I will see you at your ball Hermione," Luna told her. She gave her a hug and followed lazily after her father.

Hermione smiled. She thought that the interview had gone rather well and was glad it would be in the quibbler.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"How about we go and see what your father's up to?" Liliana asked.

"Sure." She replied and followed her mother to James' study.

Liliana opened the door and James looked up from his desk startled. "Oh, er…Hermione dear. I have something…er."

"What's going on?" Hermione finally demanded impatiently.

"I...I.." Her father trailed off.

"James just spit it out," Hermione's mother coaxed.

"Right, well we are going to have a guest until school starts again." He rushed out.

"What's so bad about that?" Hermione enquired confused.

"The guest is someone you know Hermione. His father is still in Azkaban, for how long we are unsure and his mother is severely depressed. His father and i used to be friends years ago until he joined the death eaters. Since then I swore I would have nothing more to do with him. But he seems to have named me godfather to his son. The ministry has given me custody for the remainder of the summer until his mother has recovered."

"Oh, right." She replied. "Who is is?" Hermione asked, already forming conclusions.

"Draco malfoy." Came the reply.


End file.
